Protective caps or glides are well known in the art and address obvious problems associated with the moving or more specifically the sliding of furniture across a floor surface. For example, protective caps can decrease the difficulty in sliding furniture across a floor or a carpeted area by reducing the friction between the cap and the floor or carpeted area. Further, protective caps may be designed to decrease dirt and debris build up that becomes trapped on the bottom surface of the cap when sliding the furniture across the floor. Protective caps also protect the furniture from normal wear and tear due to sliding the furniture across the floor. These caps, however, are made of a material, such as nylon or polyethylene, known for its relatively high hardness to thereby provide durability. These caps were typically used on carpeted areas or hard surfaces such as, tile floors or older vinyl floors containing asbestos. Vinyl flooring manufactured today, however, does not contain asbestos and is therefore, softer and more prone to scratches than the tile floors or the older asbestos vinyl floors. The bottom surface of the aforementioned caps, thus, tends to scratch and damage the softer vinyl flooring.
Therefore, what is required is a protective cap or glide that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage. More specifically, what is required is a protective cap or glide with a soft yet durable bottom surface that will not scratch or damage the floor surface.